narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Breathing
Chakra Kassei Kokyu-ho: kami, hi, niku, kotsu, zui, (lit. "Chakra Activation Breathing Method: hair, skin, flesh, bones, marrow") is an associated training technique to the Kundalini. This training method requires the user to repeatedly mold yang chakra and compress it into the recesses of the body. Then yin chakra is molded and the nerves throughout the body become saturated with the user's will. Origin Shodai Oyabun came to power in his clan sometime before the last two ninja wars. Having reached the height of his abilities he was feared far and wide and worshipped within his clan. Near the end of his life, he feared for the future of his clan. He settled the clan near Konoha and instituted a policy of adopting orphaned refugees of the ninja wars and smaller skirmishes in order to replenish the clan’s waning numbers. He initiated the clan into ranching baku and spirit worms. Baku were useful for their extremely hard bones, which could be fashioned into weapons after slaughter. Spirit worms were useful for purging illnesses from the sick. From this practice, he created several secret clan techniques such as the blood seal. He then implanted the seal on those of his people, who possessed the bloodline, and taught those clansmen to use it. 'Earth Breathwork' Usage: This technique is designed to bathe newly created bone marrow stem cells in chakra. Stem cells replenish the body's cells as they wear out. In the supersaturated bone marrow, stem cells grown and infused with yang chakra spread out to colonize the body and rebuild the bodily tissues. This technique has elements in common with the Akimichi clan's ability to convert chakra into body fat and vice verse a. Here, however, the technique works to completely build the body up into a stronger, more durable version of itself in order to withstand the stress and strain of Kundalini execution. Execution: The first part of the technique is as follows: *''Hair -'' Chakra is gathered on the surface of the body, *''Skin -'' the cumulative chakra is drawn in through the entire surface area of the skin, *''Flesh -'' the compressed chakra is infused throughout the flesh and slowly compressed deeper into the body, *''Bones -'' the densely packed chakra is gathered evenly all around the surface area of the entire skeletal frame, *''Marrow -'' the viscous chakra is drawn into the skeleton to saturate the bone marrow. Heaven Breathwork Usage The second portion of the technique requires training the mind through self-imposed genjutsu, while programming the body's muscle memory. A training regimen is initiated either while sleep or during downtime via a blood seal. The seal must be written ink formed from a sensei's blood mixed with back venom and excretions of lindworm larvae. Disciples who train with this method advance farther, faster, and to a higher level of competency than trainees using other techniques. Execution Yin chakra is built up in the chakra network system and flooded throughout the brain and neural pathways. The user places himself under genjutsu. The body is paralyzed similar to REM sleep to avoid physically acting out the training regiment. The user trains for a period of time according whatever scenarios were placed in the user's memory by his or her sensei. These can be real memories, which the user acts out in the genjutsu, or constructed scenarios created to teach the user some specific lesson. At the same time, the user's will floods the body's motor cortex, cerebellum, medulla oblongata, spinal column, and neuromuscular pathways. The body is programmed to act according to whatever occurs in the genjutsu. Essentially, "muscle memory" is downloaded into the user's neuromuscular pathways so that in real life situations the user can act and react without conscious thought in the correct manner. In beginners, a seal of blood (血判, keppan) is placed on the naked scalp, in which the students sensei places a tsuiwonasu or twin, (対を成す lit. "to act as twin"). This is basically a chakra clone of the sensei sequestered within the blood seal to offer training and guidance in accordance with the desired outcomes of the regiment.